


Surprise. Surprise.

by J_Flattermann



Series: The March Warden of Lorién [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir listens in on Gimli and Legolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise. Surprise.

Trick or Treat for Ingrid44

 

Pairing: Gimli, Legolas and Haldir

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: Pure Fiction! No copyright infringement intended!

Word Count: 242

Surprise, surprise!

 

 

Haldir was just about to pass the door of the armoury when strange noises hit his sensitive ears. He clearly could distinguish the voices of Gimli and Legolas.

As the dwarf was shouting “Ah” and “Oh” and even “Ooh”, while of Legolas there was only huffing and grunting to be heard.

  
_What in all the world?_ Haldir thought when suddenly pictures built up before his inner eyes.

He saw Legolas with his breeches down, holding Gimli's legs up. While the dwarf was with his back on the table. Legolas huffing and puffing and the dwarf giving noise to his pleasure.

Haldir shook his head. _No! Impossible!_  


But as soon as he had chased the image away, his imagination run riot again. This time he saw Legolas on his hands and knees while the dwarf with his breeches at his ankles was riding the young Elf prince.

Haldir shuddered violently. Finally he walked towards the door and with verve opened it.

In side Gimli was sitting on a footstool, polishing the swords and daggers. With exclamations of joy shouted “Ah”, “Oh” and “Ooh” every time he hit a jewel and brought it to live with his polishing towel.

At the other end of the room Legolas was grunting and sweating away while tightening the bows by fixing the bowstrings. He had to bend the wooden bows over his knees to fit the strings loop into the little hook at the other end.

The End.


End file.
